Cytaty
Cytaty serialu Ranczo: (chronologicznie) Seria I * Amerykańska dziewczyna poradzi sobie wszędzie, zwłaszcza gdy płynie w niej polska krew. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 1, Spadek. * Jaki brat, taka miłość. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 1, Spadek. * Więcławski: Ale żeby ksiądz do rodzonego brata „wójcie” mówił, to i dziwne... Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Bo on chce, żebym ja do niego przy ludziach „księże proboszczu” mówił, niedoczekanie! ** Źródło: odc. 1, Spadek. * (...) będziesz nazywał Hot Dog się. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Opis: do psa. ** Źródło: odc. 1, Spadek. * Cała Polska idzie do Europy, a my od razu do Ameryki. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 2, Goście z zaświatów. * (...) jak cię pieprznę, to się w ziemniakach obudzisz. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 3, Ksiądz z inicjatywą. * Polak zawsze dla Ameryki głowę tracił. ** Postać: Jan Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 3, Ksiądz z inicjatywą. * Jak za darmo będzie, to nie uszanują. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 3, Ksiądz z inicjatywą. * Jak ja mogę mieć mieszczańskie poglądy, jak ja całe życie na wsi mieszkam? ** Postać: Klaudia Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 4, Otrzeźwienie. * Policjant. Ale w sumie porządny człowiek. ** Postać: Jan Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 4, Otrzeźwienie. * Jakbyśmy wszystko mieli, co nam się podoba, to byśmy w raju byli. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 5, Wieść gminna. * Taki ty zdrowy, jak ja młoda. ** Postać: babka zielarka. ** Opis: do Jakuba Kusego. ** Źródło, odc. 5, Wieść gminna. * Najgorsze, że wójt nieszczepiony jest. Żeby jaką francą piesków nie zaraził! ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 6, Racja gminy. * Jak wścieklizny dostanę to i najlepszy zarobek na nic. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Źródło: odc. 6, Racja gminy. * Sprawiedliwość musi być po naszej stronie. ** Postać: Proboszcz ** Źródło: odc. 6, Racja gminy. * Skąd tu tyle piesów jest ? ** Postać: Lucy ** Źródło: odc. 6, Racja gminy. * Ale Wójta to by szlag trafił. ** Postać: Proboszcz ** Źródło: odc. 6, Racja gminy. * Jest prawda proboszcza i prawda wójta. I jak się je złoży razem, to powstanie cała prawda. ** Postać: Tomasz Witebski. ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * Wójt nawet nie wie gdzie się włącza komputer. ** Postać: Tomasz Witebski. ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * Jest kościelny, ale nazywa się Półkot. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * (...) wszystko jest oplute. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * Flaszka zamiast stówkę, osiemdziesiąt kosztuje. Chyba głupi by tylko kupił. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * Wychodź, bo nie chcę zabytku na zniszczenie narażać. ** Postać: Wójt ** Źródło: odc. 7, Podwójny agent. * Jak niedużo włożysz, to niedużo stracisz. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * Tak między nami mówiąc, właściwie to wszystkie choroby są nieuleczalne. ** Postać: Mieczysław Wezół. ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * Halina Kozioł: Poczytaj sobie, co piszą o wieprzowinie. Świństwo po prostu! Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Świństwo... Jak ze świni jest, to świństwo! ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * (...) dla władzy demokracja jest jak więzienie. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * Zwierzę bez kultury osobistej. Wszystko zeżre. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Opis: o kozie. ** Źródło: odc. 8, Kozy ofiarne. * Zdarzył się wypadek, że się zbrzuchaciła. ** Postać: Jan Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Tu są dwie przyczyny wszystkich nieszczęść: alkohol i nieuświadomienie, czyli ciemnota. ** Postać: Mieczysław Wezół. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Nie ma tam żadnych bakterii, robaki je zjadły. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Albo ze mną, albo picie. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Kusy jestem, to kuse życie do mnie pasuje. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Ja bym nie chciała, żeby ojcem dzieciaków głupota z ciemnotą były. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 9, Odwyk i antykoncepcja. * Rano jest, może jeszcze kto postawi. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc. 10, Porwanie * Są tacy, którzy twierdzą, że piwo jest napojem chłodzącym. Ja aż tak bezczelny nie jestem. ** Postać: Kusy ** Źródło: odc. 10, Porwanie * A raz kozie śmierć, a jak się zacznie rzucać to w łeb. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc. 10, Porwanie * Trzeba było pić czystą, a nie mieszać. ** Postać: Stanisław Kotecki ** Źródło: odc. 10, Porwanie * Na co mnie być terrorystą, jak ja już wójtem jestem. ** Postać: Paweł Kozioł ** Źródło: odc. 10, Porwanie * Kapitalistka (...), żona moja, goni mnie do roboty jak biedronkę. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 11, Wspólny wróg. * Mieć taką jedną to jakbyś miał z dziesięć. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Opis: o Klaudii ** Źródło: odc. 11, Wspólny wróg. * Jednym kieliszkiem nawet dziecka nie rozweselisz. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 12, Honor gminy. * Ty nie musisz popełniać samobójstwa, bo ja cię zabiję. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Opis: do Jakuba Kusego. ** Źródło: odc. 12, Honor gminy. * No popatrz, żeby tak bezczelnie to CIA z tym FBI w naszej polityce mieszało, to się w głowie nie mieści. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: na widok samochodu Jerrego ** Źródło: odc. 13, Wielkie wybory. * Ja co na nią patrzę, to szoku doznaję! Ja nie wiem, jak te geny się pokrzyżowały, że ty zamiast córki mi kameleona powiłaś! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 13, Wielkie wybory. * Młody to nawet do seksu nie nadaje się. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 13, Wielkie wybory. * Każdy jeden lepszy niż nasz wójt. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 13, Wielkie wybory. * Ksiądz u nich jest jako szara, za przeproszeniem, eminencja. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 13, Wielkie wybory. Seria II * Artysta – z takim to najtrudniej.(...) Na zewnątrz wygląda jak każdy chłop, a w środku delikatny jak kobieta. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 14, Sztuka i władza. * Jak dobrze co jest, to zawsze wezmą i spieprzą. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 14, Sztuka i władza. * No i zatłukłem wesz jedną. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: o dyscyplinarnym zwolnieniu Czerepacha. ** Źródło: odc. 14, Sztuka i władza. * Jak ja skina widzę, to się tak czuję jak arabski Murzyn żydowskiego pochodzenia. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 14, Sztuka i władza. * Polityka to nie jest taka prosta sprawa jak to twoje budownictwo. Dajmy na to, że ja, w interesie gminy, bezrobocie bym rozwiązał. I co? Dla bezrobotnych nie dobrze, bo będą musieli robić, dla gminy też nie dobrze bo mi środki na zwalczanie bezrobocia obetną. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł ** Źródło: odc.15, Gmina to ja. * Cywilizacja odwraca się od ludzkości. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Od gminy, czyli ode mnie. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * U mnie słowo droższe pieniędzy. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: wcześniej takie słowa padły w filmie Sami swoi. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Żeby był i wilk syty, i Wilkowyje City. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Jerry: Chcę, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółami. Lucy: I za to się kocha przyjaciółów. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Dla chłopa biegać z kijem po polu żadna atrakcja. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: o grze w golfa. ** Źródło: odc. 15, Gmina to ja. * Ludzie zawsze głupoty będą gadać. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Sraluch jesteś, to nie pamiętasz. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Na mszę dziękczynną chyba pójdę dać. Pierwszy raz w życiu ojciec z córką się zgodził. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * No to co to za wybór, jak tata nie może przewidzieć jego skutków? ** Postać: Klaudia Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Poczucie wartości to u niego największe ze wszystkiego. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Opis: o mężu, wójcie. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Dzieciaków się pytam, co jak się nazywa. Amerykanka ich nauczyła. Języka to się trzeba od dziecka uczyć. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Co się patrzysz jak szpak w pińcet złotych? ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Jaka sytuacja, taki kompromis. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 16, Lokalna rewolucja. * Podsłuchuje? Moja też podsłuchuje! ** Postać: biskup Sądecki. ** Opis: o gospodyni. ** Źródło: odc. 17, Honor parafii. * Biskup Sądecki: A że tak powiem, czym on się zajmuje? Patryk Pietrek: Niczym. To policjant. ** Źródło: odc. 17, Honor parafii. * Strachem szatan rządzi, a Pan Bóg – miłością. ** Postać: biskup Sądecki ** Źródło: odc. 17, Honor parafii. * A ty, Pietrek, skąd taki wykształcony? Co, kurs spawania na Sorbonie zrobił może? ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 18, Europejski kandydat. * Artysta musi pić. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 18, Europejski kandydat. * A jak jeszcze raz tu się ze swoją depresją pokaże, to wezmę parasolkę i sama ją wyleczę! ** Postać: Dorota Wezółowa. ** Źródło: odc. 18, Europejski kandydat. * Jak nikt na mnie nie patrzy, to myślę, że mnie nie ma. ** Postać: Klaudia Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Widzę, że się całkiem do tej Unii przekonałeś, skoro ci się chłopcy zaczynają podobać na stare lata. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Opis: do wójta, gdy ten chwalił swojego pracownika. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Taka różnica, że w America każdy szuka powód, żeby się cieszyć, a Słowianin szuka powód, żeby się martwić. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Kobieta czasami komplementu to bardziej potrzebuje niż prezentu. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Z wami nie ma prywatnie – albo przesłuchanie, albo spowiedź. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Opis: do policjanta. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Ksiądz ma swoje tajemnice spowiedzi, a ja mam swoje. Ludzie życzliwi zadzwonią. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Są prawa kanoniczne i prawa człowieka. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 19, Rozwód z miłości. * Są takie sprawy, że nawet w Kodeksie Karnym takich nie ma. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 20, Diabelskie rachunki. * Ot, kobieta! „Duchowi memu dała w pysk i poszła.” ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Opis: cytat z Juliusza Słowackiego. ** Źródło: odc. 20, Diabelskie rachunki. * Przystępna uroda to nie wszystko. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 20, Diabelskie rachunki. * Separacja nie znosi próżni. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 20, Diabelskie rachunki. * Co by ze mnie za gospodarz gminy był, jak ja bym konkurs ogłaszał, a nie wiedział, kto wygra! Co ja, hazardzista jestem nieodpowiedzialny? ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 21, Jesienna burza. * Mężczyzna wieku nie ma. Albo mężczyzna jest, albo chłystek, ile by lat nie miał. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 21, Jesienna burza. * I jakie są teraz jego zarzuty? Goło-dupo-słowne! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 21, Jesienna burza. * Człowiek ma naturalną skłonność do złego, a do dobrego trzeba go troszkę przymusić. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 22, Diler pierogów. * Ma dupa nogi, to niech se idzie! ** Postać: Solejukowa. ** Opis: do męża, który chciał wysłać dzieci po papierosy. ** Źródło: odc. 22, Diler pierogów. * Do tysiąca sztuk pierogi w unii są zwolnione. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Opis: do Staśka ** Źródło: odc. 22, Diler pierogów. * Tutaj tylko tutejszy wytrzyma. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Nudno u nas, ale za to policja więcej czasu ma. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Wszystko można, co jest dla ludzi, tylko miarę i porę trzeba znać. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Z rodziną to zawsze tak jest, że dobrze nie jest. Jak jest, to życie zatruje. Jak nie ma, to jeszcze gorzej. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Jak ja chcę kłótnię bezrozumną zobaczyć, to ja sobie telewizor włączę i na polityków popatrzę. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 23, Do dobrego lepiej przymusić. * Ksiądz przede mną tajemnic nie ma. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 24, Siła władzy. * Męża korona? Na „ż”? Chyba cierniowa. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 24, Siła władzy. * To jest tak jak z piosenkami – najbardziej podobają się te najprostsze. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 25, Plan awaryjny. * Przecież ja nie mogę całe życie udawać, że pieniądze nie istnieją (...). ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 25, Plan awaryjny. * Jakby wszyscy próbowali tylko to, co ma się udać, to by nic nie robili. I na tym polega kłopot w tym kraj. Ludzie siedzą i piją, i szukają tylko, co to ma się nie udać, no cholera jasna! ** Postać: Lucy. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Są sprawy trudne, niemożliwe i całkowicie nie do pomyślenia. To jest, niestety, ten ostatni przypadek. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Opis: o pogodzeniu się z bratem. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Wybaczanie jest naszą powinnością, więc ja wybaczam, chociaż z ciężkim sercem. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * To nie brat, tylko gad. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Kanalia, ale cóż poradzić, też stworzenie Boże. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * No ale jak się policjanci nie będą żenili, to skąd się będą brali następni? ** Postać: barmanka Wioletka. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Kusy to jest jedyny facet, jaki mnie szanował jako człowieka i jako kobietę (...). ** Postać: barmanka Wioletka. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Tu taki dziwny kraj jest, że wszyscy chcą dobrze, tylko strasznie robią sobie krzywdę nawzajem. ** Postać: Lucy. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * (...) Amerykanie są kompletnie pozbawieni realizmu.(...) od kiedy wylądowali na Księżycu, to wydaje im się, że wszystko jest możliwe. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Jaki kto katolik, taka i pamięć u niego. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, za to na samotność zawsze jest za wcześnie. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Rodzice do dziecka cierpliwość powinni mieć. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Na stojaka łatwiej o kulturę – na nogach do końca utrzymać się trzeba. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. * Czasem to lepiej nie szukać jak źle trafić. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Opis: o związkach. ** Źródło: odc. 26, Zgoda po polsku. Seria III * Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobiety to czekanie, aż mężczyzna rozumu nabierze. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Myśl, myśl, myślenie ma przyszłość. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Wiadomo, że rada przegłosuje to, co wójt wskaże. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Flaszkę swoją i na pół godziny można było przy nim zostawić, nie ubyło. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Na kobiecą intuicję nie ma konspiracji. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Prosty posterunkowy, a w środku – czysty Szekspir. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 27, Płomień duży i mały. * Kusy! Ty chrapasz! ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 28, Powrót demona. * Facet jak chce coś głupiego zrobić, to zaraz filozofię wymyśla. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 28, Powrót demona. * W kupie siła. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 28, Powrót demona. * Przy was to każdy abstynent. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: do miejscowych pijaków. ** Źródło: odc. 28, Powrót demona. * Sercem z wami jestem, ale reszta – na służbie. Nie pomogę wam. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 28, Powrót demona. * Kobietę pan rozbawił. A z samego rana to nie jest takie proste. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 29, W kleszczach terroryzmu. * I przekonasz się, że prawo jednakowe dla wszystkich, czy chłop spodnie nosi, czy sukienkę. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: do księdza. ** Źródło: odc. 29, W kleszczach terroryzmu. * Jak w promocji czy za darmo, to prędzej czy później trzeba będzie za to słono zapłacić. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 29, W kleszczach terroryzmu. * Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Łgać to ty potrafisz jak nikt. Arkadiusz Czerepach: Od wójta się nauczyłem. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Solejuki! Nogów w dupie już nie macie po prostu! ** Postać: policjant. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Kobieta zrobiona – nowo narodzona! ** Postać: Celina Hadziukowa. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Krystyna Więcławska: U nas tylko ksiądz na baby nie lata. Halina Kozioł: A kto go tam wie! Jeden Kozioł i drugi Kozioł! ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Ja się na tobie zemszczę, jak tylko kobieta potrafi w takiej sytuacji! Też się puszczę w gazecie! ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * To są osoby publiczne, trzeba im patrzeć na ręce. Nawet jak pod kołdrą chowają. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * W prasie kolorowej i w reklamie tylko głupi prawdy szuka. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Bo kobiety lotniejszy umysł mają. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 30, Fakt prasowy. * Kobiecie tak szybko nie przechodzi. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * Jak mężczyzna zdradzić chce, zawsze powód znajdzie. ** Postać: Carol. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * Człowieka ciągnie tam, gdzie się urodził. ** Postać: Carol. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * Uczucie kobiety najłatwiej wykorzystać. ** Postać: Carol. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * Polityka nie ma nic wspólnego z moralnością. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * (...) żeby we wspólnej sprawie sąsiadom nie pomóc, to gówniarzem trzeba być. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 31, Radio interaktywne. * Małżeństwo bez potomności nie ma tej wartości. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * O co temu koniu chodzi? ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Ty normalnie, Jolka, taka głupia jesteś, że teraz to już tylko zmądrzeć możesz. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Jak sam wstawiony jesteś, to się za nią nie wstawiaj, bo jej nie pomożesz. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Solejuk: Mam wytrysk ropy! Patryk Pietrek: Ja strasznego pilota rano miałem, a po piwie trochu przeszło... ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Jedno, co mafia dobrze wymyśliła – rozdział rodziny od interesów. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Po pijaku biznes nie rozwija się. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * I czego rżysz jak końska dupa do bata? ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Mamy postawić czy będzie pan redaktor również inwestował? ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Opis: o alkoholu pod sklepem. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Mamrot mózg zajął mu. Normalnie nieczynny zrobił się. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Ja to wystarczy, że czasem byle instrukcję przeczytam i od razu głowa mnie boli. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * A, no jeżeli jest pani zdecydowana jest umierać, to niech pani raczej z proboszczem porozmawia. No, ja pani pomóc nie mogę. ** Postać: Mieczysław Wezół. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Pan Bóg jest miłosierny w swej nieskończonej dobroci, ale parafianie nie za bardzo. A ja jestem pośrodku. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Ty leć i pilnuj, Solejuk, bo jak cię upaństwowią, to na zawsze na tej ławeczce wylądujesz i to z rodziną całą. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Jak wójtowi z dupy durszlak zrobię, to do końca roku nie usiądzie. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 32, Wielkie odkrycie. * Tomasz Witebski: Nie ma mnie... Babka zielarka: Jak ciebie było tyle, co stanowiska, to może i prawda. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Każdy człowiek – stworzenie Boże. Nawet największa wesz. ** Postać: babka zielarka. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Dwadzieścia lat przeżyć z jedną kobitą nie jest łatwo. Ale co taki ksiądz może o tym wiedzieć. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Tylko żeby nasz klub dyskusyjny za bardzo abstynencki nie zrobił się. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Bo każdy człowiek uczucia ma i coś z nimi zrobić musi. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Cierpliwości, Michałowo, to ja mam dużo, tylko czasu mało. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Żeby w domu parafialnym lekcje prowadzić, to trzeba najpierw samemu dobrze się prowadzić. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Że stary to nie znaczy, że do niczego. Stary też może, tylko mniej. Ale może i lepiej czasem. ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * (...) ten Kościół za wiele sobie pozwala. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Weronika Więcławska: W ciąży jestem... Więcławski: W czym?! ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Jeśli się tradycji nie rozwija, to ona się tylko do muzeum nadaje. ** Postać: Dorota Wezółowa. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Ano ksiądz ma tam swoje racje, a ja mam swoje. ** Postać: Sulejukowa. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Narodowość tutaj nie ma żadnego znaczenia (...) jak człowiek przyzwoity. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcłąwska. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Ale z głową na zielono ludziom nie pokazałbym się, nawet jakby miliona dawali. Jestem, jaki jestem. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Opis: aluzja do Michała Wiśniewskiego. ** Źródło: odc. 33, Sprawca. * Ja Chińczyka pierwszy raz na oczy widzę i od razu zięć?! ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Rodzice wciąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że się można z tobą porozumieć. Ostatnia wizyta Azjatów w Wilkowyjach to był najazd tatarski i ci Tatarzy nie mówili po polsku. ** Postać: Weronika Więcławska. ** Opis: do narzeczonego, Kao. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Ja z moją żoną to czasami mam taką różnicę poglądów, że nawet która godzina jest, się nie zgadzamy. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Chińczyk czy buddysta, dzieciak ma być katolik od małego! ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Na tę jego chorobę to okłady z dziewuchy wystarczą. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Nie je mojego, tylko gotowe kupił jak dla kota. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Sałatę umyj. No co? Ręce myjesz czasem, to i z sałatą może ci się uda. ** Postać: Krystyna Więcławska. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Więcławski: Może by trzeba sprawdzić, co oni tam robią w pokoju? Krystyna Więcławska: Co mieli zrobić, to zrobili, więcej nie zrobią. ** Opis: o córce w zaawansowanej ciąży i jej narzeczonym. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Taką ma się pamięć – wyborczą. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * To wójtowa się uczy. Mało mnie na pasach nie przejechała! Jej by nic nie zrobili, bo się uczy, a mnie by skazali, bo miałem promile! O! Takie tera, kurna, prawo i sprawiedliwość. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 34, Odsiecz. * Wikary Robert: Polak i nie katolik? Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Nie. Polak i ateista. ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Patryk Pietrek: A to pan Kao. Jola: Matko Boska! Pan Kakao? ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Może i wiara żarliwa, ale pokory brak. A jak komuś pokory brak, to i niczego nauczyć się nie można. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * A jak ktoś przy mnie obraża kobietę, to w końcu się doigra, wszystko jedno, w co jest ubrany. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Opis: o wikarym Robercie. ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Halina Kozioł: A jak ja kurs skończę, to ciekawe, jaka to będzie patologia? Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Drogowa! ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Oż, żmija czarna! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: o wikarym Robercie. ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * (...) łaska wyborców, panie wójcie, na pstrym koniu jeździ. ** Postać: Fabian Duda. ** Źródło: odc. 35, Upadek obyczajów. * Ja zawsze mówiłem, że pan doktor może nie wygląda, ale mądry człowiek jest. ** Postać: Więcławski. ** Źródło: odc. 36, Miedź brzęcząca. * Bakterie bakteriami, ale najwięcej chorób to właśnie z nerwów się bierze. ** Postać: Wezół. ** Źródło: odc. 36, Miedź brzęcząca. * (...) ludzie nawet jak grzeszą, bliźnimi być nie przestają. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 36, Miedź brzęcząca. * Klaudia Kozioł: Nigdy więcej nie pójdę do kościoła! Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Moja krew! ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * Lucy Wilska: Pani księgowa matematykę dobrze zna. Księgowa Leokadia Paciorek: Przy wójcie to nawet liczby urojone! ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * Czy jest coś bardziej tajemniczego niż dusza kobiety? Uświadomiłem sobie niedawno, że choć – jak każdy – znam wiele kobiet – to tak naprawdę nic o nich nie wiem. Są bardziej hermetyczne niż pisma średniowiecznych filozofów. Każda kobieta to niezwykła tajemnica, utajony tajfun namiętności i emocji – sprzecznych, szalonych, podłych i anielskich. Istota tak różna od nas jak to tylko możliwe. A my przechodzimy obok nich głupio zadufani w swoją prostoduszną, czasem żałosną męskość, nawet nie próbując się zbliżyć do tej fascynującej tajemnicy. A najgorsze chyba jest jednak to, że nikt tutaj nad tym się nie zastanawia, choć mamy tu, w Wilkowyjach, wiele zdumiewających, wspaniałych, niesamowitych kobiet. Oślepliśmy czy co? ** Postać: Tomasz Witebski. ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * Ot, dobrały się matka z córką! Jaka marchew, taka nać, jaka córka, taka mać! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * (...) nie wszystko, co ciekawe, jest zdrowe. ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * Stachu tylko różańca nie odmawia. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * (...) ty więcej współżycia z ławką pod sklepem miałeś niż ze mną. ** Postać: Celina Hadziuk. ** Opis: do męża. ** Źródło: odc. 37, Zrozumieć kobietę. * Wszyscy się boją z nimi zadzierać. ** Postać: Fabian Duda. ** Opis: o Kościele. ** Źródło: odc. 38, Złoty deszcz. * Wyróżnieni jesteśmy (...). Wszyscy się patrzą. A im dłużej patrzą, tym więcej zobaczą. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 38, Złoty deszcz. * A jak jest wielki sukces, to zaraz po tym jest wielka kontrola. Taka jest kolej rzeczy na tym świecie (...). ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. * Kontroli racja bytu jest taka, żeby się do czegoś przypieprzyć. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. * I dość tych wolnych związków. Albo ja ich wszystkich pożenię, albo ja się w ogóle na proboszcza nie nadaję! ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. * A ile chciałbyś mieć dzieciów? ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Opis: do Jakuba Kusego. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. * Gdy za lado jo ujrzałem, to natychmiast oszalałem. Nogi, dusza oraz biust - Wszystko super, na sześć plus! I już tylko myślę o tym, by całować jo pod płotem i by bronić jo przed światem, tylko mi zależy na tym! Seks ma w głowie, seks ma w ciele, seksu nigdy nie za wiele, Ciągle ściska swą dziewczynę, za nią nie chce żadnej innej! To mój Batman, mój Romeo, on jest lepszy niż wideło! Kiedy bierze mnie w ramiona, to ze szczęścia prawie konam. Z nim to nawet na klepisku, w głodzie i o suchym pysku mogę żyć przez życia resztę, byle mnie przytulił jeszcze! Czy w pościeli, czy na sianie w głowie tylko mu kochanie. Ale im jest ciągle mało, niech wyczuje jego ciało! Więc mnie kochaj, moja miła, z Ciebie płynie moja siła. A ja do grobowej deski, będę wierny jak ten pies Ci! Więc mnie kochaj, o, mój miły, z Ciebie płyną moje siły. A ja do grobowej deski będę wierna jak ten pies Ci! W korcu się dobrali maku spośród dziewczyn i chłopaków. Dusza z duszą, z ciałem ciało, łóżko w drzazgi poleciało! ** Opis: piosenka Joli i Patryka Pietrka. ** Źródło: odc. 39, Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. Seria IV * Kusy, zdarza się, że kobieta w szok poporodowy wpada, ale żeby mężczyzna? No pierwszy raz widzę... ** Postać: Mieczysław Wezół. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Mnie nie pytaj, rodzeniem byłam zajęta. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Komputery wychowują, rodzice do niczego im potrzebne. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Grzecznie pyta zawsze, jakbym wolał... Ale potem tłumaczy, że tak, jak... jak ona chce, to lepiej jest... ** Postać: Stacho Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Panie psycholog! Jakby się panu w nocy pokoje pomyliły, jakbym pana znalazł u... w pokoju Klaudii, to panu takie wyparcie zrobię, że panu naprawdę będzie doktor potrzebny i to nie będzie psychiatra, tylko chirurg. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * A ja myślałem, że jak tobie co dolega, to ty pacierz odmówisz i przechodzi. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: do brata-księdza. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Wszyscy wolą młodych, starych to najlepiej na śmietnik... ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * (Tadeusz Hadziuk, Solejuk i Stach Japycz wyśmiewali się z Patryka Pietrka, gdy ten zafarbował sobie włosy na zielono na występ). Patryk Pietrek: Co wy? Sześćset złotych płacą za występ! Stach Japycz: Pół mojej emerytury...? Solejuk: Kurna, to ze sto pięćdziesiąt mamrotów będzie! Tadeusz Hadziuk: Za tyle forsy to i ja bym sobie łeb na zielono pomalował. Ale ubierz lepiej czapkę, Pietrek, dla bezpieczeństwa. Patryk Pietrek: A czemu? Tadeusz Hadziuk: Bo jak UFO wyląduje, to cię za swojego wezmą. ** Źródło: odc. 40, Szok poporodowy. * Czwarte przykazanie w wykonaniu niejakiego Miniczuka Heńka: „Chrzcij ojca swego i matkę swoją”. ** Postać: ksiądz Robert. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Przecież oni nawet nie wiedzą, w co wierzą! ** Postać: ksiądz Robert. ** Opis: o parafianach. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * On teraz ojciec jak dwie matki. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Ksiądz Robert: Jakiej narodowości jest Matka Boska? Solejukowa: Dziwne pytanie ksiądz zadaje... No naszej! ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Zawsze mówiłem, że jak się za dużo kombinuje, to potem tylko z tego kłopot. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Jak człowieka głowa boli, to nic nie może. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 41, Sztormy emocjonalne. * Społeczeństwo lubi, jak się lekarzy zamyka. ** Postać: Fabian Duda. ** Źródło: odc. 42, Śluby i rozstania. * Kolegę zdradzić to pięć razy gorzej niż żonę. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 42, Śluby i rozstania. * U nas średniowiecze to przed wojną było. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 42, Śluby i rozstania. * Eee... społecznie... To ja czasu nie mam. ** Postać: Marianek Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 43, Agent. * Psieje wszystko (...). ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 43, Agent. * Bo jak tylko skrzypnięcie usłyszę, to tak facjatę (...) przefasonuję, że nową legitymację służbową będzie musiał wyrabiać! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 43, Agent. * Zaangażowanie wywołuje konsekwencje. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 44, Polityka i czary. * Kruszeje? Może ty jakiś kurs na paszteciarza skończyłeś? ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 44, Polityka i czary. * Nawet dziadka w Wermachcie nie znajdziesz na nią! ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: o Lucy. ** Źródło: odc. 44, Polityka i czary. * Przypierniczyłem tak, że numery butów pokazał. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Źródło: odc. 45, Wymiana międzypokoleniowa. * Psychiatra też dla ludzi. Jak każdy inny lekarz. ** Postać: babka zielarka. ** Źródło: odc. 46, Dzieci śmieci. * Mamy taki lokalny konkordacik dla księdza. ** Postać: gangster „Gufi”. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Ja dzisiaj mam pierwszy dzień urlopu – nic nie widzę. ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Ostrożnie, bo od góry ten las oglądał będzie! ** Postać: Stach Japycz. ** Opis: do Patryka Pietrka, który kopał w lesie, by wyciągnąć z ziemi zakopany dawniej przez Japyczów panzerfaust. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Geny kiepskie, ale mamy szczęście do kobiet. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Co to ma być? Powstanie ludowe? (...) Banda popierdzieleńców. ** Postać: gangster „Gufi”. ** Opis: o akcji obronnej mieszkańców Wilkowyj. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * (Jakub Kusy mierzy do „Gufiego” z rewolweru swojego dziadka). Gangster „Gufi”: Ha, ha, ha. Aha, tym zabytkiem chcesz wieś obronić? Jakub Kusy: Człowieku, ty nawet nie wiesz, ile w tej wsi jest zabytków! ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * A ty rusz się tylko, a nogów w dupie nie masz! ** Postać: policjant Stasiek. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Jakie czasy, taka wiktoria... ** Postać: ksiądz Piotr Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 47, W samo popołudnie. * Oszukać, wiadomo, zawsze przyjemnie. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 48, Bohaterski strajk. * Kobieta to skłonność do zdrady ma chyba przyrodzoną. ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Źródło: odc. 48, Bohaterski strajk. * Tomasz Witebski: Będziemy walczyć do końca! Dyrektorka szkoły: Oby nie naszego! ** Źródło: odc. 48, Bohaterski strajk. * Jeszcze trochę, bym ci sam uwierzył... ** Postać: wójt Paweł Kozioł. ** Opis: do Arkadiusza Czerepacha, który demonstrował techniki perswazji i manipulacji. ** Źródło: odc. 48, Bohaterski strajk. * Ty jesteś mój... jak to się mówi? Światełko w szambie? ** Postać: Lucy. ** Opis: do Jakuba Kusego. ** Źródło: odc. 49, Debata. * (Wójt kazał policjantowi aresztować babkę zielarkę, a policjant nie chciał tego zrobić i poprosił kobietę, żeby poszła do domu). Policjant Stasiek: Babka zbiegła. Wójt Paweł Kozioł: Staruszka ci zbiegła? ** Źródło: odc. 49, Debata. * Ty sobie to nagraj, jak jęczysz, a potem puść, zanim znowu za kieliszek złapiesz! ** Postać: Halina Kozioł. ** Opis: do męża, wójta. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. * Wolę być u koniów niż ludzi. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. * Zdejmij, kotku, swoje figi, Pogadamy se na migi, Kocyk rzuci się na siano, A skończymy jutro rano. ** Postać: Patryk Pietrek. ** Opis: kolejna piosenka. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. * (Krzykiem): Nie rozkazuj mi! (Po cichu): ... przy dzieciach. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. * My teraz bogacze, a bogaty musi oszczędzać, bo ma co. ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 50, Kontratak. * Polityka to jest taka gra (...). ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 51, Fałszerze uczuć. * Sercem z nami, ale reszta Staszka na służbie. ** Postać: Jakub Kusy. ** Źródło: odc. 51, Fałszerze uczuć. * Takiej zgryzoty jak własna rodzina to nikt przysporzyć nie potrafi. ** Postać: Michałowa. ** Źródło: odc. 51, Fałszerze uczuć. * Ja kocham tylko władzę. To jest jedyne uczucie, któremu się poddaję ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. * Mężczyźni to się sami tak potrafią oszukiwać, że mistrzostwo świata normalnie. ** Postać: Wioletka. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. * Jak on się narąbał, jak jeszcze nie sprzedają? ** Postać: Solejuk. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. * Pani wójcie... wójtowo... też nie... ** Postać: księgowa Leokadia Paciorek. ** Opis: do Lucy. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. * Chyba rękę złamałem... Ale to nic, mam drugą! ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. * Najważniejsza rzecz to w życiu miarę wszystkiego mieć. Za mało niedobrze, ale i za dużo niezdrowo. Tak to już jest. O to chodzi, że jak się zaczęło, to i wiedzieć trzeba, kiedy skończyć wypada. ** Postać: Stach Japycz. ** Źródło: odc. 52, Zemsta i wybaczenie. Seria V *(Rozmowa księdza proboszcza z bratem o Halinie. Były wójt opowiada o zachowaniu jego żony). '' '''Paweł Kozioł: '''Z pracy wraca, tęczkę jak jaki dyrektor rzuca, na kanapie się kładzie, mówi: "Zmęczona jestem", ty masz pojęcie, jeszcze mi mówi" "Herbaty mi zrób". '''Ksiądz Proboszcz: '''No wiesz, jeśli zmęczona. '''Paweł Kozioł: '''To nie są rzeczy, które normalna kobieta ma prawo mówić. To mężczyzna może takie rzeczy w domu mówić. '''Ksiądz Proboszcz: '''Słuchaj, ja nie widzę w tym nic uwłaczającego. '''Paweł Kozioł: '''Bo gówno masz pojęcie o małżeństwie. *Źródło: ''odc.53, Msza obywatelska *Co ty Obama jesteś, albo jakaś inna Doda ? ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Opis: do Pietrka ** Źródło: odc.53, Msza obywatelska * My jesteśmy organ, a w kościele to mogą być co najwyżej organy. ** Postać: Myćko ** Źródło: odc.54, Czysty biznes * Jak w nocy robili, to klub nocny może. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Opis: na widok potajemnego remontu budynku ** Źródło: odc.54, Czysty biznes * Chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł ** Źródło: odc.55, Wielki powrót * Diabła wypędziłyśmy, a szatan powraca. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł ** Źródło: odc.55, Wielki powrót * Jak się będziesz żenił to się tylko rozwieść nie zapomnij. ** Postać: Halina Kozioł ** Opis: do Wójta ** Źródło: odc.55, Wielki powrót * Wójtowi to z całym szacunkiem, nawet największy dureń w gminie nie uwierzy. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach ** Źródło: odc.55, Wielki powrót * Nasza ławeczka, można powiedzieć ostatni bastion narodowej zgody. ** Postać: Stach Japycz ** Źródło: odc.55, Wielki powrót * Książkę, a no nie to dla piśmiennych tylko. ** Postać: Solejukowa ** Opis: do Solejuka ** Źródło: odc.56, Amerykańska baza * No nic się nie zmienia od na dupie siedzenia. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc.56, Amerykańska baza * W ciemności nie widać opcji politycznej ** Postać: Paweł Kozioł ** Opis: do Haliny ** Źródło: odc.56, Amerykańska baza * Interesy to są dla tych bandytów w krawatach. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Źródło: odc.57, Człowiek z Rio * W na dupie siedzeniu Hadziuk z Solejukiem mistrzowie świata są. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Opis: do Dudy ** Źródło: odc.57, Człowiek z Rio * Nie wystarczy języka polskiego opanować, tutaj psychologia polska jeszcze w rozmowie potrzebna. ** Postać: Paweł Kozioł ** Opis: do Lucy ** Źródło: odc.58, Obcy krajowcy * W ekonomii tak to już jest, że wystarczy jeden element zmienić, a potem to już efekt domino. ** Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach ** Opis: do Proboszcza ** Źródło: odc.58, Obcy krajowcy * Jak się nie obrócisz, dupa z tyłu. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Źródło: odc.59, Doktor Wezół * Jak człowiek musi to raz dwa się obcego języka nauczy. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Źródło: odc.59, Doktor Wezół * Niezły koktajl. ** Postać: Ryszard Polakowski ** Opis: o Mamrocie ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Coś zawierać musi, żeby trzepało. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Opis: do Magistra o Mamrocie ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Weźmie taki flaszkę, naczyta się jak w bibliotece i całą przyjemność człowiekowi popsuje. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Opis: o Magistrze ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Terapie dzielą się na udane i nieudane. ** Postać: Klaudia Kozioł ** Opis: po kłótni z Kingą ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Ty też jesteś anarchist, tylko na emerytura. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska ** Opis: o Kusym ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Żona to do kochania jest, a nie do rozumienia. ** Postać: Pietrek ** Opis: do Stacha Japycza ** Źródło: odc.60, Włoski rozłącznik * Urzędas taki jestem ja stary wójt i tyle. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska ** Źródło: odc.61, Honor i zęby trzonowe * Jak by wszyscy tacy realiści byli jak ty, to byśmy jeszcze na drzewach siedzieli. ** Postać: Kinga ** Opis: do Kusego ** Źródło: odc.61, Honor i zęby trzonowe * Polewania, kobieto uczyć mnie nie musisz. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Opis: do Celiny Hadziuk ** Źródło: odc.61, Honor i zęby trzonowe * Jak człowiek raz choćby w najlepszej intencji kłamstwa się dopuścił, to potem nijak nie można się z tego wyplątać. ** Postać: Proboszcz ** Źródło: odc.61, Honor i zęby trzonowe * Żeby już nawet księdzu nie można było wierzyć, to do czego ten świat dojdzie. ** Postać: Michałowa ** Źródło: odc.61, Honor i zęby trzonowe * Kulturalny człowiek to chyba jednak zęby powinien mieć. ** Postać: Lodzia ** Źródło: odc.62, Przymus rekreacji * Babskie rządy cholerne! ** Postać: Myćko ** Źródło: odc.62, Przymus rekreacji * Na pusty puchar amatora nie znajdziesz. ** Postać: Więcławska ** Źródło: odc.62, Przymus rekreacji * Ty o tej polityce jak narkoman o narkotyku jakimś mówisz. ** Postać: Lodzia ** Opis: do Czerepacha ** Źródło: odc.63, Przewroty kopernikańskie * Kobiety nic nie rozumieją. ** Postać: Czerepach ** Źródło: odc.63, Przewroty kopernikańskie * Z ławeczką zadzierasz ciulu niemyty. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Opis: do Hryćki ** Źródło: odc.63, Przewroty kopernikańskie * Jedyny pewny punkt we wszechświecie. ** Postać: Tadeusz Hadziuk ** Opis: o ławeczce ** Źródło: odc.63, Przewroty kopernikańskie * Ty Hitlerze jeden!(...) Ty wypierdku mamuci! ** Postać: Solejukowa ** Opis: o Wargaczu ** Źródło: odc.64, Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem * Wszystko co wargaczowe to wredne jest i jak z największą trucizną masz z daleka obchodzić. ** Postać: Solejukowa ** Opis: do Szymka ** Źródło: odc.64, Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem * Zagranica zawsze nas oszuka. ** Postać: Solejuk ** Źródło: odc.64, Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem * Święte prawo wyborcy, być idiotą. ** Postać: Klaudia ** Źródło: odc.64, Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem * Pan uczciwy to nie jest. ** Postać: Lucy Wilska ** Opis: do Pawła Kozioła ** Źródło: odc.65, Pakt z czartem * Ty się nie bój. Przecież ja mam teraz senatorski łeb. Wiesz, że taka władza duże może, z litr naczczo. ** Postać: Paweł Kozioł ** Opis: do Haliny ** Źródło: odc.65, Pakt z czartem Seria VI *Jedna przysięga jaką do tej pory składał to małżeńska, a i tak całe życie kombinował jakby ją obejść. **Postać: Halina Kozioł **Opis: o swoim mężu **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Cały pożytek z żony, nie dość, że obcy człowiek w domu to jeszcze wrogo nastawiony. **Postać: Paweł Kozioł **Opis: do Czerepacha **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Ja przecież perspektywiczny już nie jestem. **Postać: Proboszcz Piotr Kozioł **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Dzieciaki kreskówki oglądają i myślą, że tata ufo jest. **Postać: Pietrek **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *To są wariaty. **Postać: Lucy Wilska **Opis: o radnym Bartkowiaku i radnym Kusibie z Dopiewa **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Nastawiali tych ławek jak nasrał. **Postać: Hadziuk **Opis: na widok nowych ławek w Wilkowyjach **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Jak ja lufy nie walnę to normalnie padnę jak długi na progu tego senatu. **Postać: Paweł Kozioł **Opis: na widok budynku parlamentu **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *Narodzie, kto ja jestem, żeby ciebie reprezen... żeby zamiast ciebie tu być. (...) Dlatego musiałem walnąć na odwagę, każdy głupi to zrozumie. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, ale za to ja będę ci służył całym sercem (...) No, koniec tego wywiadu. Do roboty idę. **Postać: Paweł Kozioł **Opis: wywiad przed gmachem parlamentu **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' *(...) medialny brylant. **Postać: Arkadiusz Czerepach **Opis: o senatorze **Źródło:'' odc.66, Szlifierze diamentów'' Seria VII do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Menu